The Storybook of Destiny
by AstridQueen
Summary: It was just another day at Ever After High when the teens discover a strange book that seems to show their future. (Sorry for spelling errors, I'm new to writing fanfiction and I'm not that good yet.)
1. Chapter 1

Raven was walking down the main hall of Ever After High. She was meeting Maddie (a.k.a Madeline Hatter) and a few of her other friends in the lifairy. Everyone got a super hard assignment from Professor Rumplestiltskin and they were all looking for books to help them with their dumb projects so they don't have to spin straw into gold.

Everyone was looking for books, minding their own business when Cupid shouted, "Guys, check this out!" Some people ran to see what could be so important, others just walked like nothing weird was going on. When everyone was finally gathered around the biggest table in the heart of the lifairy, Cupid put a thick, glowing book in the middle of the table. "What is that?" asked Blondie. "I have absolutely no clue but the title says, 'The Storybook of Destiny', whatever that means." answered Cupid. "Why is it glowing like that and why does it sound like 'The Storybook of Legends' except the destiny part." Asked Daring while putting away his mirrors (something he only does every century).

"Well, would someone mind opening it?" asked Raven. "Okay," answered Cupid. When she opened it everyone either gasped or looked really confused. "Umm, so what does it say?" Raven asked again. "Well it looks like it might be about how our destinies turn out." Cupid told everyone.

*Authors note:Sorry for putting this in the middle but just to let you know, everyone includes: Raven, Maddie, Cupid, Blondie, Daring, Dexter, Apple, Brair, Duchess, Sparrow, Holly and Poppy.*

"Okay so whose destiny does it show?" Duchess wanted to know. "It shows everyone's but it starts with Raven's" Cupid answered, annoyed by the other fairytales asking so many questions without giving her time to explain. And with that everyone in the room stared directly at Raven. Wide eyed Raven looked around the room as she was starting to feel a little irritated with every other teen in the room looking at her.

**Excuse me Narrator!**

What Maddie?

**Where are you going with this?**

**Well I wouldn't be a good Narrator if I told you that would I?**

I guess not but what happens to Raven in the book we found?

**I can't tell you that but it involves a prince and a happily ever after, obviously.**

Who is the prince?

**Why do you keep asking so many questions?All I'll tell you is that he is one of the Charmings.**

Is it Dexter?

**Maybe, but Maddie you should really stop with the questions now!**

*sigh*Fine, bye Narrator!

**I'm free!**

***Authors note: I'll update again when I know what to do with Raven's story and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me and please don't stop reading, I'll get better (and I usually write in past tense)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm probably only gonna update every week or so, so don't worry that I'm not going to update, I just need a fun and juicy story for every character. And, something I didn't mention in the last chapter, Ashlynn and Hunter and a few other people I probably also forgot to mention, are also part of the group. (Just assume that most of the main characters are there because I'll do a chapter for each of them, which is going to take a long, long, long, long x1000 time to write.) Oh and in the last chapter during the Maddie and Narrator talk I accidentally wrote Maddie's words in bold at first and the Narrator's normally and then switched it so, sorry.**

When everyone finally stopped staring at Raven, Cupid began reading the story.

"Once upon a time, after Raven Queen didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, people started being mean to her (or at least more than usual). At first some people only played pranks on her until someone gathered some people and an angry mob started trying to actually injure her. They even tried to use magic to make her evil so she would become the next Evil Queen.

When Raven's best friends forever after heard about it, they came to help their friend, like ant good BFFA would do. Even Apple and Brair and a few Royals came to help Raven, since they're her friends too. When people started trying to actually kill Raven for rebelling, her friends took her to a tower in the woods, far away, and locked her in there to make sure she wouldn't get hurt."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, who would want to kill Raven?" Apple asked confused.

"How would I know, they don't say, but if it's someone whose story is also in this book, we'll find out." answered Cupid. "Now, back to the story,"

"Raven spent hours trying to practice her magic and keep herself entertained but she was bored, and nothing she did was fun enough to keep her occupied for more than an hour. Then she remembered something Apple told her a while ago '…today I learned that imagination is the best way to keep yourself occupied when your locked up in a tour, like Rupunzel…'** (sorry if I'm using quotation marks and stuff wrong)** Raven started imagining her life without having to be the Evil Queen and before she new it, her friends were there to come and get her.

"Is it safe to go back now?" Raven asked.

"Yup, people probably won't try killing you anymore for a while." Brair answered.

"Okay, that's good to hear." Raven said.

And with that, they headed back to Ever After High

**Author's note: Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to end it here. The page is only that big. The next chapter might be ready by this weekend anyway so you don't have to wait too long. The next chapter is also gonna be about Raven because I couldn't fit a nice story into only one chapter so sorry. **

**People, please PM me some ideas for the stories of Raven and everyone else if you have any. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry that the last 2 chapters were so short, it's just because I usually write them at night (Like almost midnight).This chapter will probably be a little bit longer and this chapter is also about Raven since I didn't finish her story in the last chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. And just so I don't get into trouble, I obviously don't own EAH.**

"Okay, continuing now," Cupid said, after she had to yell to get everyone to be quiet after lunch. As she said that Raven came to read with her.

With that, Cupid started,

"After Raven and the others got back to school, Maddie suggested that they should go to her dad's shop for tea. Everyone agreed and they started walking towards the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe," Cupid read before getting interrupted for the millionth time by someone who wasn't willing to wait for the rest of the story.

"So, when does it get exciting again?" someone asked, Cupid couldn't see who.

"If you guys would be patient I'll get to that," Cupid sighed.

She continued: "Later that night, everybody was in the castleteria for dinner. Dinner was soup, with rocks in it. When Raven sat down, she saw Maddie eating a rock again.

'Umm, Maddie?' Raven said.

'Uh huh?' Maddie mumbled.

'Are you eating a rock again?'

As Maddie swallowed, she answered, 'I guess I am,'

'But I thought you could only do impossible things once.' Raven said confused.

'Oh I guess I forgot that eating rocks was impossible, or chewing them at least, but they do taste good.'

'If you say so.' Raven giggled. Maddie really was as mad as the Mad Hatter.

When everyone was asleep, Raven was sitting on her bed, listening to Taylor Quick on her MirrorPod. She was writing in her diary.

She wrote about everything she and her friends did that day and how surprised she was that she wasn't tired yet. The next morning she was going to meet all of her friends for a party before everyone goes on holiday, she thought she should probably go to sleep, but she couldn't. Raven wasn't in the mood to sleep, she wanted to go on an adventure. But there was nothing to find or discover so there was no point in thinking that she would have anything exciting to do.

'Oh well,' she thought 'Maybe I'll have something fun to do this holiday.' And with that she drifted off to sleep.

The next day, at the party, Raven was just sitting with her friends and talking about their destinies and what they want in their story. But after a while, Duchess came looking for trouble, again. Duchess and Sparrow were always looking for trouble.

'Some people just can't wear clothes as nice as mine, the evil flows out of their hearts and stain the clothes.' Duchess said to no one in particular, although she was actually just trying to make Raven mad.

'Duchess what's your problem?' Raven asked quite annoyed.

'Oh, I just want villains like you to be evil like their meant to do. Like you, just look at Lizzie, she yells off with your head all the time, she's destined to be a villain and she owns it. Everyone else is living up to their family names, you should too. What, did you think you could be good?'

After that comment, Duchess pushed Raven over her maximum level of possible patience. Flames began burning around her and her eyes glowed dark purple.

'Enough! Leave me alone Duchess, I'm writing my own destiny and no one is gonna change my mind! It's not my fault that you have to die at the end of your story, but at least you don't get locked up in Mirror Prison and chained up! You don't have to poison one of your friends and possibly destroy Wonderland!' Raven shouted with a voice that sounded more Evil Queen than Raven.

'Raven calm down!' her friends shouted.

'Your better than this, don't listen to Duchess, she's just jealous.' Apple said.

Then, Raven calmed down and went back to normal.

'Duchess, if you ever do that again I'm going to go Evil Queen on you!' Raven shouted before she left.

Back in the dorms Maddie sat on Raven's room's floor and Raven sat on her bed.

'Maddie,' Raven sighed.

'Yeah?' Maddie asked.

'Do you think I was acting like my mom back there?'

'Hex, no! Your mom did evil things for no reason, you had a good reason, Duchess is worse than a goblin cursed with a babble spell and running around like Earl Gray when she hasn't had tea in the morning.'

Raven giggled, 'Thanks Maddie, you always cheer me up. So, what are yu gonna do this holiday?' Raven asked.

'Oh I'm gonna work in the Tea shop and something after that and something after that and sometjing after tha- Maddie couldn't finish because Apple came running in with bags and bags and bags full of stuff.

'Whoa Apple what did you do, buy the Book-End-Boutique?' Raven asked.

'Oh, this is just some stuff for this holiday.' Apple answered.

'Okay then, let me help you with that.'

**Narrator?**

Yes, Maddie.

**Is Raven gonna go on an adventure yet, in her story I mean?**

Yes Maddie, now leave me alone.

**Awwwwwwwwww, tell me what happens.**

Uhhhhhh, no.

**Oh come on, please? At least tell me about Raven's Happy Ending, PLEASE.**

Maddie, I don't want to spoil everything.

**Can't you tell me who Raven's Prince Charming is in Riddelish?**

Fine! But then you have to leave me alone for a while.

**Agreed.**

Okay, a book with pages, an ocean with ink, endings and beginnings, stories that sink.

**Oooooohhhhhhh, okay. Thanks Narrator!**

Pleasure, now LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

**Okay, that was the third chapter. I'm sorry if it's kinda boring but I just didn't know what to write.**

**Bet you can't figure out who Raven's Prince is by reading that riddle, but youprobably know anyway so, what's the point. Anyway, if you have any ideas, please feel free to share, I AVE NOTHING TO WRITE! ...just kidding, but the idea I have is for later on so, please oh please help me if you have an idea. Oh and its 1:23 am right now so it's already past midnight right now, yeesh. Okay, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter I just wanted to tell you that I will not be updating this week because I have to go camping with my cousins and we will only be back next Tuesday so I will probably be updating Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry.**

**And by the way, I really do not like my cousins. Anyway sorry and I'll make sure the next chapter is spelltacular (if I can manage that) to make it up to you. Bye.**


	5. The Camping trip Part 1

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating, I know I said I would update Tuesday or Wednesday but I was busy since, you know, it's X-mas. And just a little bit about my vacation: It was horrible. We went horse-riding and my horse ran straight through a thorn tree, you don't want to know what my arm looks like. Anyhow, this chapter might be about X-mas since it is x-mas so yeah.**

"Okay guys, where were we?" Cupid said when everyone returned to their seats after dinner.

"You were reading about Apple buying a lot of stuff." Raven answered.

"Oh, right. Let's get to the next chapter then," Cupid said.

"So it's Chrismas time and everyone was getting ready to go on a field trip slash camp for a week.

They were all devided into groups and Raven was in a group with: Apple, Brair, Daring, Dexter, Hopper, Humphrey, Blondie, Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, Ashlynn, Hunter, Duchess, Kitty, Lizzie, Holly, Poppy and Cupid.

'Hey Maddie, are you done packing?' Raven asked when she entered Maddie's dorm.

'Almost, I just can't fit all my hats into one suitcase,' Maddie answered.

'Do you need all of them?' asked Raven while looking at all Maddie's hats.

'Well, I suppose not but I still want to take a lot of them.' Maddie said.

'Well okay, I'll leave you to decide which hats you want and take my bags to the Charmitorium.

When Raven arrived at the Charmitorium most of her group was already there. She saw most of her friends chatting with each other. She took a seat between Cerise and Dexter.

'Oh, hey Raven.' Dexter said.

'Hey Dex. Are you excited for this week?' Raven answered.

'I guess,' He said.

Before Raven could reply, Headmaster Grimm started talking. Raven didn't really pay attention to what he was saying and soon it was time to go.

Everyone was getting their bags and headed to the carriages. Raven shared a carriage with Maddie, Cupid, Dexter, Ashlynn and Hunter. On the way to the camp site they had a little contest to see who had the best voice of all the girls. Raven didn't really listen until it was her turn.

'I'm not sure it's such a good idea for me to sing.' Raven said shyly.

'Why not?' Cupid wanted to know.

'Well, you guys will probably think I sound stupid.' Raven said.

'We won't, promise.' Cupid assured her.

'Are you sure?' Raven said.

'Yup.' Everyone else replied.

'Well okay,' Raven said and began to sing,

_Walking my childhood shore,_

_I miss you so,_

_Mother my song is yours._

_I cried in shadows,_

_Where monsters lurked,_

_Remember when we did that too._

_I close my eyes and you,_

_Return to me,_

_Return to me,_

_Through sparks of magic flames,_

_No magic can bring you here to me,_

_But in the songs in my head_

_You are always here._

_Father you were so proud,_

_Of what I did,_

_I wish that you were here right now._

_Oh creatures of the dark,_

_Please hold mom's heart,_

_For all of eternity,_

_And like the spells she cast,_

_I know you always will._

_Return to me,_

_Return to me,_

_Through sparks of magic flames ,_

_No magic could can bring her here to me,_

_But in the songs in my head she is always here,_

_Ooh always._

_Return to me,_

_Return to me,_

_In purple flames of magic,_

_No magic could bring you here to me,_

_But in the songs in my heart,_

_You are always here,_

_Always…' _Raven finished.

Everyone was looking at her.

'Was I that bad?' Raven asked.

'Are you kidding? That was enchanting!' Ashlynn cried.

'Yeah,' everyone else agreed.

'Thanks guys.' She replied.

**A/N: Okay guys that's it for this chapter but there will be a part two and maybe three so, TO BE CONTINUED… Also that song is Return to me from Winx Club so go check it out it's a super awesome song, or at least I thought so. I might update again tomorrow or whenever I feel like I have something super duper awesome to write but if I don't update during the week I will still update by next week end. Bye.**


	6. The Camping trip Part 2

**A/N: I just thought I'd update today because I'm feeling sad and worrying about death and I thought writing a new chapter might make me feel better so, here's part 2. Oh and I forgot to mention, Sparrow is also in Raven's group.**

The next day after class, Cupid continued with the story,

" When everyone was done complementing Raven, they arrived at the camp site.

'Raven you're really good. I bet you sings better than Apple.' Cupid told Raven.

'Thanks but I think a lot of people would disagree.' Raven said and went to get her luggage.

When they got to their tents, everyone started unpacking. By the time they were finished it was already nighttime. Everyone went to sit around a small campfire the boys made and talked about random stuff.

'Hey everyone, why don't we have a little competition?' Cupid asked.

'What do you have in mind?' Apple asked.

'Well, let's have a sing-off and see who has the best voice, like the people in my carriage did?' Cupid replied.

'Sounds good to me.' Brair said.

'Me too.' Said Cedar.

'Okay, let's do it.' Apple said.

'Great, you start.' Cupid said.

Raven was only listening half the time and when it was her turn, she sang the same song she sang on the way there. She started out a little quiet because she was afraid people would think she didn't sound good or she was trying to cast some kind of evil spell, but eventually she sang louder and when she was done, everyone cheered, except Duchess and Sparrow, since they were jealous.

'Raven I didn't think you'd want to sing since that time we went looking for Bella Sister.' Apple said.

'Who?' Brair asked.

'Oh, no one.' Apple answered.

'Well since we're done, who wants dinner?' Daring asked.

After dinner, almost everyone went to sleep except Raven, Apple, Maddie, Brair, Dexter and Daring.

They sat around the campfire in an uncomfortable silence.

'So…' Apple said.

'Uh, are you guys enjoying the trip?' Raven asked.

'It's okay.' Brair said.

'Ugh, guys let's have a tea party, this silence is not wonderlandiful.' Maddie said.

'Works for me.' Raven said cheerfully.

Maddie pulled an already set table and a few chairs out of her hat.

'How did you do that?' Brair asked.

'That's what I always do.' Maddie replied.

'Just go with it.' Raven said.

Everyone was having tea and enjoying crumpets but they didn't notice a dark hooded figure nearby until it was right in front of them. Apple and Brair started screaming but the rest of them just stared in shock. Daring and Dexter had swords with them for some reason and Raven stood with her magic ready, although she knew she would probably send them flying through the air if she cast a spell.

'Who are you?' Apple asked.

With that, the hooded person removed their hood.

'Oh no!' Apple and Raven cried.

'That wasn't the welcome I was expecting. Raven didn't you miss me?' The Evil Queen asked.

Everyone was too frightened to speak. They just stared.

'S…Sh…She's alive?' Brair whispered."

"Wait WHAT?" Daring asked "Did you just say that THE Evil Queen is alive?"

"Uhh, yeah." Cupid said.

Everyone stared at Raven and she thought that, if she could, she would turn herself into something small and fly as far away as possible.

"Oh well, Headmaster Grimm already hates me, maybe he'll expel me." Raven murmured.

"Let's just continue with the story." Cupid said

" No one had the courage to say anything until Raven spoke up.

'How did you escape Mirror Prison?' She asked

'Does it matter? I'm free.' Her mother replied.

At that moment, Headmaster Grimm arrived with an army of soldiers, but before they could come closer the queen teleported all the teens away."

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I was out of ideas when I wrote the last line so this is pretty much a cliffhanger and I know most people hate and love cliffhangers at the same time since, you know, there's the thrill of seeing what happens next but not knowing but anyway I probably won't update until the week end but I might update tomorrow or the day after that but anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you are excited when I post the next one. Bye. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I hope you like this one too and that it's not too bad. So yeah. I always try to write the characters like we usually see them, for example, I wouldn't write Dexter as bold and heroic because that's just not his personality, so I hope you like my story and how I write the characters (Raven loves singing and if you've read the books you probably know that already.)**

"When Raven opened her eyes she was in a large dark room. Her mother suddenly appeared and made light in the room and Raven saw all her friends in cages. Maddie, Cedar, Cerise, Apple, Dexter and a few other Royals and Rebel's. They were all screaming for her to help. Raven began singing in her head, trying to calm herself down.

'Raven, aren't you going to greet me?' The Evil Queen asked.

'Mother, why did you do that? Why are all my friends in locked up?' Raven asked.

'Because they were holding you back. Raven I love you, I just want you to reach your full potential.' Her mother replied.

Just then, Raven noticed that the cages her friends were in, had dark magic inside.

'I love you too mom, but I'm not letting you hurt my friends.' Raven said readying her magic although she knew she wouldn't be able to beat her mother with dark magic and no one could help her. So she lowered her hands and looked at the ground.

'Raven, stand up straight and look me in the eye like a Queen.' her mother said.

Then, the queen turned away. When her mom's back was turned Raven freed a few of her friends before her mother could see and ran. Raven had once read about a type of song that was almost like a language, if you sang to the right beat and used words that brought back a memory, other people with the same memory will remember it too, you also have to have a connection to that person. It was more of spell really. Raven thought back to one day in nursery-rhyme school, everyone was playing a game called, "Witches and Princesses", where the "witch" had to chase the "princess" (who was sometimes a prince)around while the other kids sat in a circle and when the hero shouted "princesses run!" everyone got up and ran.

Raven used her memory of the day she and her childhood friends played that game with all the other kids and sang to the beat:

'Witches are evil,

They cast scary spells.

Princesses run,

Before they attack.'

Everyone seemed to remember and then she said: 'Princesses, run,' and everyone ran.

When they finally stopped, Raven looked back at everyone that managed to escape. Only Maddie, Apple, Briar, Dexter, Cupid, Cerise and Cedar were with her. She couldn't save all of her friends.

'How did you do that?' Apple asked.

'Do what?' Raven asked.

'Get all of us to remember that day we played Witches and Princesses. I thought you could only memory-speak when you're in a place you like, and we certainly didn't like being in there.' Apple said.

'Well, I just thought of that day and made it into words and, I think memory-speaking works differently because none of us enjoyed that place.' Raven told her.

'Let's just focus at getting away from your mom and finding a way to save our friends' Briar said.

Everyone started walking and when nighttime came, they made a campfire and used random things to build tents and things that were supposed to be sleeping bags. They mostly sat in silence but then Maddie spoke up.

'Why don't we play, "If I Didn't"?' she said

'That would be fun.' Raven and Apple said.

'I'll start, umm…...if I didn't tie my shoelaces,' Maddie said.

'Uh…I couldn't walk to new places?' Raven said.

'Yay! Your turn!' Maddie cheered.

'If I didn't have to get up early in the morning,' Raven said.

'Umm...my life would feel short and boring.' Cerise said.

'Hattastic, your turn.' Maddie said.

'If I didn't,' she said 'Maddie, you can have my turn.' She said.

'Are you sure?' Maddie asked.

'Yeah.' Cerise replied.

'Okay, if I didn't have to be the Evil Queen,' Maddie said.

Everyone looked at Raven although they already knew she was going to write her own destiny.

'People wouldn't think that I'm mean.' Raven answered.

'Yay! You finally found an answer!' Maddie said cheerfully.

'Okay, why don't we tell a stories before we go to bed?' Briar asked."

"Okay guys, I'm just going to skip to Raven's turn since it's her story and we'll find out what the rest told in their stories." Cupid said and then she continued.

"Raven told them a story about a girl who lived in a small village on a mountain where people were very poor. One day the prince of the kingdom had to choose a bride and a priest declared that one of the girls on the mountain would become the princess. The girl had to attend an academy to learn how to be a princess but first she had to learn to write with all the other girls since they didn't have a school in the village. One day bandits kidnapped everyone but they eventually escaped using quarry-speech, a special way to communicate that was like memory-speaking, to contact her village for help. Eventually the girl's best friend was chosen as the princess and had to leave. She didn't really mind that she wasn't chosen as princess because she'd already helped improve her village with things she learned at the academy and she liked a boy in her village, which was her friend since she was little and so she didn't really want to marry the prince. The girl was happy in her village and lived happily although it wasn't ever after yet.

'That was a spell-tacular story, but I've never heard of it.' Apple said.

'That's because it's not from our world, it doesn't completely count as a fairytale.' Raven told them.

Almost everyone started yawning and they decided they would all go to bed and maybe be able to save their friends in the morning.

**A/N: Well that was exhausting. I got the memory-speech and story from Princess Academy which is, like the Ever After High books, written by Shannon Hale, my favorite author since I discovered Ever After High and now I have a ton of her books. I got memory-speech from quarry-speech and Witches and Princesses from Rabbit and Wolf although the title doesn't sound the same, it's the same game.**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, I start writing one day but then I don't have enough inspiration to finish and I just write again the next day. This chapter took me like, four days to finish.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it and check out Princess Academy if you want a new book to read, it's awesome. The next chapter will be out by next week-end so till then…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! **** Sorry, I was just in the mood for a smiley.**** So in this chapter I'm going to use a bit of Lion Kingness and I obviously don't own that. I know I use a lot of stuff from other movies, books and TV shows and my sister thinks I'm a copycat but I just like changing things and using them for my own story. Also, try imagining what's happening when you read the story, that makes the songs more fun.**

After lunch Cupid continued: "The next morning everyone got up and gathered things that were theirs and started walking. They didn't walk to a particular place, just somewhere they could get help.

'I can't wait to be queen,' Apple said. 'I'd make sure everyone was happy and that no-one could get hurt.'

'Yeah, if I could be like my dad and become a good queen, I'd help people rewrite their destiny and never be sad.' Raven replied.

Then, they started singing:

'Apple: I'm gonna be the fairest queen, so enemies beware.

Duchess: Well I've never seen a royal queen with quite so much to sing.

Raven: I'm gonna be the main event, like no one was before.

I'm brushing up on history, I'm working on my smile.

Sparrow: Not going to happen.

Apple and Raven: Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!

Raven: No one saying, "Do this".

Apple: No one saying, "Be there".

Raven: No one saying, "Stop that".

Apple: No one saying, "See here".

Raven: Free to cast good spells all day!

Free to do it all my way!

Apple: Queens don't need advice from evil witches, for a start.

Duchess: Well if this is where the kingdoms are headed count me out!

Out of school, out of Ever After, I wouldn't hang around.

These girls are ruffling the feathers on my wings!

Apple and Raven: Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!

Raven: Everybody look left.

Apple: Everybody look right.

Apple and Raven: Everywhere you look we're standing in the spotlight!

Duchess: Not yet!

Apple and Raven: Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!

Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!

Oh, I just can't waaaiiiit

To be queen!'

When they were done, everyone clapped.

'Wow!' Maddie said in the same way she did on Legacy Day.

'You would both be hexcelent queens, and I can't tell a lie.' Cedar said.

Before long they discovered a house and went to see who lived there. Apple nocked and the door opened. When everyone went inside, they appeared back in The Evil Queen's lair. The instant they appeared the queen put everyone except Raven in cages again.

'It's rather disrespectful to run away from your mother.' The Evil Queen said.

After she said that, Raven saw that her friends were now in cages made entirely from enchanted stone.

'Mom, let them GO!' Raven yelled sounding a little more scared than she would have liked.

'No.' Her mother replied and started casting spells to hurt her friends and they looked like they were all about to burst into tears.

'NO!' Raven shouted and she went into Evil Queen-mode. Raven and her mom were blasting each other with magic and pushing each other into walls. Just when she thought that her mom was defeated, the queen attacked Raven, blast her into a wall and watched as she fell to the ground again. Raven tried getting up but she couldn't move. Her mother walked to the cages her friends were in.

'I wonder who you love most out of everyone locked up here,' The Evil Queen said. 'Maybe the mad one, maybe one of the prince's, the wooden one, the hooded girl or maybe even your storybook nemesis.'

'I don't love anyone more than anyone else but if you hurt any one of them I'll hit you so hard you'll wish you were back in Mirror Prison.' Raven replied standing up.

'Wow, scary.' Her mom said before Raven blast her into a wall again.

The Queen stood up looking really angry now.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm gonna end it here. I couldn't think of anything more to write right now. I didn't want to keep you waiting because I'm already late.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I will not be posting a story chapter until next week because my cousin got married Saturday and I've been gone since Friday and, although I'm back now, I can't update because school just started and I want to do my best and make a good impression on my teachers. It's nighttime in my country right now so I have to go to sleep early. WHY!?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No I am not abandoning this fanfic, I just can't think of anything to write right now so please don't be mad at me. I might even think of something to write during the week so just stay with me, I promise I will update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! Told you I'd have another idea! I just got a few ideas but I'm only gonna use 1 right now.**

"Okay, let's continue" Cupid said. " Well the queen stood up looking really angry.

'Raven, you obviously won't listen to me, so I'll just have to convince you to be evil like me.' The Queen said wickedly. She pulled Dexter and Maddie out of their cages and held them with her magic.

'I know that you're in love with that stupid excuse for a prince and you also love your BFFA, so I'll let you pick one of them to save.' She cackled.

Raven looked at them, trying to hold back tears. She couldn't choose just one of her friends, she loved them all, especially Dexter and Maddie.

She sighed, 'I choose…Maddie.' she answered. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

'Very well then.' The Queen said and let Maddie go. Raven started running to save Dexter but her mother stopped her.

'Raven I thought I taught you better than cheating,' her mom said and cast a spell on Dexter. He fell on the floor and the Evil Queen vanished.

'No!' Raven yelled as she ran to him. She saw a small spell-book on the floor beside him and started paging through it quickly, she was looking for a spell to save all of her friends but first she had to save Dexter first. He looked like he was the one fighting the Queen.

She started chanting and singing:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<p>

Let his flesh not be torn,

Let his blood leave no stain,

Though she hurt him,

Let him feel no pain.

Let his bones never break,

And however she tries to destroy him,

Let him never die,

Let him never die…

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka…<p>

Ugh! Why am I even chanting?

I don't even know what I'm reading!

I don't even know which trick I ought to try

Dexter why won't you wake up?

Can you even hear me?

One more disaster I can add to my

Generous supply!

No good deed goes unpunished

No act of charity goes unresented

No good deed goes unpunished

That's my new creed

My road of good intensions led where such roads always lead.

No good deed

Goes unpunished!

Apple…

Maddie…

Dexter…

Dexter!

One question haunts and hurts

Too much, too much to mention,

Was I really trying to be good

Or just looking for attention?

Is that all good deeds are

When looked at with an ice-cold eye?

If that's all good deeds are

Maybe that's the reason why!...

No good deed goes unpunished

All help urges should be circumvented

No good deed goes unpunished

Sure I meant well-

Well look what well-meant did:

All right enough- so be it

So be it, then…

Let all Ever After be agreed

I'm evil through and through

Since I cannot succeed

Dexter, saving you

I promise no good deed

Will I attempt to do again,

Ever After Again!

No good deed

Will I do again!' She finished.

'Raven, are you all right?' Apple asked having been freed when the Queen disappeared.

Raven turned around. She didn't look like herself anymore. She wore her hair up like she did for Legacy Day, she had a black, purple and silver dress and a raven crown although her shoes were normal.

'No. And you finally got what you wanted Apple, I'll be the next Evil Queen.' Raven replied.

'But Raven…' Maddie started. 'Your mom wants that, she wanted you to be evil. Don't be like your mom. Don't be evil.'

'I'm sorry Maddie.' Raven said before she teleported away." Cupid finished for the day.

"So I become evil?" Raven asked.

"Well, that's what the book says." Cupid replied.

"Wow, that's harsh. I would never be evil…would I?" Raven asked.

**Ummm, yoo hoo! Narrator?**

WHAT!

**Ummm, yeah, why would Raven ever be evil?**

How would I care? But being a kinda rebellious narrator, I feel sorry for her. And don't tell Apple, but I like Raven more than her and I know I probably broke the narrators oath just now but who cares!

**Okay, bye narrator!**

Bye!

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter probably didn't make sense after the song but, I just wanted to use that song and I think I can figure out something fun to write after this. The song is from "Wicked The Musical: The Untold Story of the Witches of the Wizard of Oz" or at least I think that's what it's called and the Idina Menzel version of the song is my favorite (there are other versions). I really like Wickes songs. And also, a lot of people have been telling me to make Raven and Dexter a couple since the first chapter and, there you go, in a manner of speaking. That sentence made no sense. Well, this note is getting long but one last thing, I will probably rewrite Raven's story when I've finished the other characters' stories in about a year probably. Okay, bye.**


End file.
